What Happens Now?
by MissWoolHat
Summary: Post Season 5 Alex, Hal, and Tom try to figure out what the supernatural world means to them now that they are human. When evil starts to rise up again, how can they deal with it without their abilities? Rated T for language mostly


**AN: Look it's a Being Human U.K. fic! I just finished series five, and was actually moderately satisfied with the ending. That, however, does not mean I can leave it where it was left. Kay. Oh, and I am not Toby Whitehouse nor am I the BBC, so I own none of the things except maybe a few OCs. **

"You missed it, you dumb twat! How could you miss that?" Tom yelled at the television screen and gesticulated wildly, spilling his tea all over the carpet.

"Bloody hell Tom, it's a fuckin' TV show. And now you've gotten the carpet all messy. I'm not cleaning that up." Alex shouted from behind the bar "And don't give me the puppy dog eyes. Those only work during a full moon. Oh no wait, they don't work anymore do they?"

"Can you two stop shouting?" Hal mumbled from the chair next to Tom and the spilled tea.

"No, we can't. Now go back to your book stupid." Alex grumbled loudly at the man hunched over a 600 some-odd page book.

"What the hell is wrong with ye? Is it that time of month or something?" Tom grabbed a tissue and tried to blot up the tea, but instead the tissue disintegrated and glued itself to the couch

"Don't you go insulting me just because you spilled your precious tea all over the bloody couch. And don't even try to understand what we women go through on a monthly basis because you don't have to deal with any shit like that." Alex poured herself a drink and found her way to her bedroom.

"It's definitely that time of month." Tom muttered to Hal.

* * *

The past two months had gone by quickly for the trio. Fixing up the house, cooking, eating the cooking, and going outside without having to worry what was out there. The only thing they hadn't done, _she _hadn't done, was to visit her family. Hal and Tom hadn't pushed anything, but they knew it had to be done sometime. Alex couldn't just walk around Wales and hope never to run into her father or brothers. It wasn't _that _big of a country.

"Alex, can I come in?" Hal gently knocked on the door, hoping the young woman would be in a talking mood.

"Yeah, whatever."

The former vampire opened the door and slowly entered the room. Alex was sitting on her bed, covered in blankets and surrounded by tea mugs and chocolate wrappers. She weakly smiled at Hal.

"Look, you know Tom is just being Tom. If it helps, he cleaned up the tea." The young man sat gingerly on the edge of the twin bed and smiled at his friend.

" I know, just sometimes he reminds me so much of my brothers that it's almost scary. But, it's done, and I've had my chocolate and my tea, it's all fine."

"Alex... You need to see your family. You know you do." Hal blurted

"What? No... Not yet, it's too soon. In a few weeks I'll go and I'll see them. It'll be fine. Besides, I haven't come up with a story yet."

"What if you tell them the truth?"

"Are you mad? Have you met my father? Oh no wait, you killed me before I got that chance to introduce you two. No, Hal, he wouldn't believe me. Especially because, you know, I'm not really dead anymore." The young woman aggressively bit off a hunk of chocolate and let it melt it her mouth.

"But lying to him won't help either. If you tell him the truth, at least, at least you'll know it's the truth."

"And yet, that still doesn't solve my problem. Because then he'll probably want to kill one of you two or take me back or something or hole me up forever and then I'll never be let free. So no. Not yet. Drop it, Hal."

Hal clenched a clump of blanket in his fist "No Alex, I will not let it go. You can't walk around Wales saying hello to everyone and their mother and expect that he'll never find out."

"You know what, Hal. It's my bloody life and I will bloody well do what I please. So stop it." Alex jumped out of bed and yelled at her friend

"There's someone at the door. They're looking for ye Alex." Tom looked extremely embarrassed as he stood awkwardly in the bedroom doorway.

"I am going to answer the door and if you don't pull your shit together by the time I get back, I don't know what's going to happen. The pair of you!" Alex stamped out of the room and down the stairs to be greeted with the face of her father at the door.

"Fuck." Alex muttered

* * *

"Um... Hi dad." The two of them stood in awkward silence for a long time. Alex's father looked her up and down and up and down again. She couldn't read his face like she usually could. He seemed cold and distant.

"Where have you been?" He finally asked

"Here... mostly. It's kind of a long story..."

"Well I've got all the time in the bloody world." Her dad snapped

"Em.. well yeah, come on in. I'll just, em, get the boys. Yeah, make yourself comfy." Alex gingerly crept over to the stairs "TOM, HAL, get your asses down here. We have a visitor." The two men came stumbling down into the living room of Honolulu Heights.

"Is that -" Began Hal

"Yeah. Yeah... Erm, Dad, this is Hal, and this is Tom..."

"You've been living here the entire time and you just let us all think you were dead? What the hell got into you Alex?"

"Well, I suppose you can have the easy version or the hard version... It depends..."

"Which one is the truth?" Brendan asked incredulously

"The hard one."

"Well, out with it."

"Just please try to believe me dad, please." Alex pleaded "So I went on this date with Hal, that's when it all started..."

"...And then we woke up human. The wolf and the vampire were gone and I was alive. It's been about two months. I would have come earlier, but I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry dad. Please believe me, that's all I ask." Alex hadn't taken many breaths during her story and she refused to let anyone interrupt. The first time Hal had tried to interject Alex had told him to "Shut it, it was her story and her father, so shut the bloody hell up."

Brendan Millar, Alex Millar's father wasn't sure what had just happened, nor was he sure that he was awake. After a few swallows and a couple minutes of fidgety silence he spoke.

"So... um... are you going to come home?"

"To visit... yes. But I kinda like it here. It's become my home. Maybe not forever, but for now. Is that okay?" Alex asked quietly

"Yeah, just let me talk to the boys before you come round. Okay?"

"Yeah dad, that's fine."

"Right, well I better be going... Got some shopping to do..." The older man started to stand up

"Wait," Alex stood up next to him "how did you find me?"

"Mrs. Pearsol said she thought she saw you coming into this house, but she wasn't sure. I sped over here after I took the boys to school."

"Kay... Well then, I suppose I'll see you soon then..."

"Yeah, suppose so." Brendan weakly smiled and walked to the door and let himself out.

The Trinity listened to the sound of an old Volvo pulling out of the driveway and Alex started to sob. Both Hal and Tom had no idea what to do, so Tom promptly asked if anyone wanted to watch Antiques Roadshow and Hal said "no" while awkwardly patting Alex on the back.

"Look boys, you go do stuff or something, I'll just go back to bed for a while." Alex attempted to smile through her tears

"You sure you don't need anything?" Hal asked

"Not right now. I'll let you know. Go do something fun you twats." And she disappeared up the stairs.


End file.
